The Summoners Choice Awards
by Lord Jigglesworth
Summary: The SCAs are a series of awards where the institute's summoners vote for the greatest and strongest champions of the League. People will be talking about this years awards for a while. Rated M for language, violence, and planned lemon.


Ezreal's eyes slowly fluttered open as he awoke in his apartment. Thank the gods it was his free day, because there was no way he was going to be fighting with the headache he had. His brain felt like it was constantly being bombarded with a jackhammer. What had he done last night? The gears in his brain began turning in order to bring back the memory of last night, but they were struggling to dredge back the memory and were only returning faint fragments of the memory. There was some big event. It might've been something important. Knowing himself, Ezreal knew that alcohol was somehow involved. He couldn't think straight. He needed some nourishment in order to refuel his brain.

Ezreal's roomate, Lucian, was already done with his breakfast and was continuing his morning ritual by reading the news and drinking a cup coffee. Ez never did understand why someone would wakeup early when given the choice. He always slept until noon on his days off.

"Aw man, my head is killing me." Ez said while stretching his arm out.

"Good" Said Lucian, not looking up from his newspaper. "You deserve it."

Ez was taken aback by the hostility of Lu's words. "Whadya mean?"

"What you did last night at the Summoners Choice Awards was completely out of line"

"Last night?" He tried to conjure up the memory of what had happened last night, but still nothing came up. "What happened last night?"

"You seriously don't remember?" Said Lucian, raising an eyebrow. "You were probably to damn wasted to remember anything from that night anyways. Here," Lu passed his newspaper to Ez. As he began reading the cover story of _The Institute Inquisitor_, the memory of last night hit him like a ton of bricks.

He wished he could forget again.

* * *

The Summoners Choice Awards had been going on for a couple of hours by the time the Best Support Champion of Season 3 award was being called. Every champion in the League, every Diamond-tier summoner, and every reporter worth their salt was there wearing their best clothes. Even Nautilus, who was too busy standing guard and being underrated to accept an award, was wearing a special tailored three-piece suit. The Awards had already seen a performance by the band Pentakill and a beautiful martial arts display by a group of Ionian warriors. It was somewhere between these two events that Ezreal, who had lost Best Marksman Champion of Season 3 to new fan-favorite Jinx, decided he would get extremely drunk. Ez wasn't even paying attention to anything Zac, who was hosting the Awards and being charismatic as hell while doing so, said as he slammed glass after glass of hard liquor. His cheeks were burning and his head was foggy when Zac announced the nominees for Best Support Champion of Season 3. _Sona, _said Ez in his intoxicated mind. _Sona, Sona, Sona, come on, it's gotta be Sona. _

Everyone in the crowd held their breath as Zac opened the envelope containing the name of the winner. "And the winner for Best Support Champion of Season 3 goes to... ZYRA, THE RISE OF THORNS!" Zac's words were met with heavy applause as Zyra rose from her seat to accept her award. She had covered her body in white flowers, creating a dress of white petals. Ez was outraged. Two hardworking and skillful,(and not to mention attractive) champions had just been robbed of what should have been two sure-shot awards. Ez slammed his drink down and walked up to the stage in a drunken haze. He was finished with these awards. He didn't know what he would do when he reached the stage, but he would make everyone know he was done. Before he or Zyra new it, he grabbed the mic out of Zyra's hand.

"Hey Zyra," Slurred Ezreal, hiccuping slightly "I'm real happy for ya, n' I'ma let ya finish, but Sona has to be the greates' support of all time!" The drunken marksman pointed into the crowd and directly at the Maven of Strings. It seemed like every camera in the room went off at that exact moment. The explorer handed the microphone back to Zyra and walked off stage. Well, maybe "walked" is the wrong word. "Was put into a full nelson but Nautilus and dragged off stage" works much better. The Awards proceeded as usual after Nautilus dragged Ez out back and chauffeured him back to his apartment, but nobody would be talking about how Zac won Best New Champion of Season 3 or how Sivir beat Sejuani, Master Yi, and Karma for Best Rework of Season 3. Luckily for Ez, his little outburst wouldn't be the only thing that would be talked about the following morning.

* * *

"Hurry up and eat." Said Lucian, pulling Ez out of his own embarrassment. "And put a shirt on for gods sake. We're going out."

"Going out?" Said Ez, hating himself. He couldn't go out. He'd be ridiculed endlessly and the Institute has a very strong policy on attacking civilians or the paparazzi. "Where are we going"

"I'm taking you to go apologize to Zyra, you insensitive asshole."

* * *

_Hello! My name is Lord Jigglesworth and you're criticism/advice would be greatly appreciated. I love writing, but I've never really sat down and written something to post online. This first chapter was written very early in the morning within the span of a couple of hours. Again, criticism , advice, and suggestions for future characters would be greatly appreciated. Also, Ezreal is basically the Kanye West of the League._


End file.
